


Tethered

by Deathangelgw



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Sappy, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Goku has always been a remarkable fighter, but then one day he finds out it may have been because of his separated at birth twin sister. But when they finally meet, things go sideways. Will they be able to beat the evil that's trying once more to destroy the Earth? And will Vegeta be able to mend the damage he caused?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Tethered pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: The characters of DBZ belong to FUNimation etc. I don't own any of them (save for my OFC). No profit is being made here, only amusement! No suing please!

Warnings: AU, OFC, somewhat OOC, het, some lemon, violence(Of course there is violence...this is DBZ!), language, hints of past rape and abuse, etc.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Trunks/OFC, Vegeta/OFC, Goku+OFC, hinted Vegeta/Bulma etc

Timeline: Just starting into the Android saga/Cell saga.

Summary: Goku has always been an extraordinary Saiyan. But when he finds out that it might be because of his long lost twin, his world is turned upside down. Will they be able to save the world and be reunited? And what does Vegeta have in connection with her?

A/N: I'm kind of almost famous for my lovely rewrites...well ok maybe just in my mind. Anyways, been watching DBZ Kai and it's been awakening this old bunny. Enjoy, review, but know that flames are mocked and tossed aside if they are because you didn't read the warnings!

 

'thoughts'

 

Frieza had been destroyed. Well...at least that's what everyone thought. Goku hadn't been killed with the destruction of Namek, but his return to earth was delayed for some unknown reason to his friends and family. Nevertheless, they continued to train and live their lives to the fullest, just as they knew he would want.

 

But when the sense of two large and most definitely evil energies came to their attention, they knew that things had not gone as they had thought in any way, shape, or form. As they waited near the area where they sensed Frieza was going to land, the seven heroes of Earth as well as Bulma and Puar watched as Frieza's spaceship flew over and landed nearby. Though they were indeed filled with terror at fighting that nearly invincible force, they made their way over slowly, not daring to fly.

 

However, they were not the only ones who were interested in the menace. As the evil creature named Frieza disembarked with his minions and father, King Cold, two strangers watched them impassively from atop a cliff. "What do you think? Do you think Goku will get here in time?" the young man asked his female companion as they watched the cocky cybernetically enhanced alien.

 

"I don't know. He may or may not...but should we risk that?" the woman replied as she caressed her tail thoughtfully. She glanced over at her lavender haired companion and smirked. "We can't let him have all the fun, now can we?" she asked and winked at him.

 

He smirked back and winked as well. "All right...but try not to make a mess," he chided before floating up a bit.

 

"Hmph...take away all my fun," she mock pouted before floating up next to him. Just as Frieza ordered his soldiers to start the destruction of mankind, they blurred out and intercepted the four, killing them with one blow each. As they came to land in front of the stunned alien lords, she ran a hand through her hair and down her braid. "That'll be enough of that," she said lightly.

 

"You're not going to harm anyone on this world," the young man added as he slid his sword back into his scabbard.

 

"Oh? And who says? You? Don't make me laugh," Frieza retorted derisively as he scowled, obviously annoyed at the massacre that had just happened before them within the blink of an eye. "You obviously don't know who I am. I am the most powerful being in the universe!" he shouted in barely contained rage as they watched him impassively.

 

"Oh we know who you are. We've known about you for years," the young man replied as he smirked.

 

"We just really don't care for fools," the woman said and smirked as well while looking at her nails.

 

"What?! How dare you!" Frieza snarled before taking a deep breath. "You vermin aren't worth my time. Destroy them and finish off the earthlings," he ordered the remainder of his minions as he turned from the two strangers.

 

As two of the soldiers moved forward eagerly to take out the young man and woman, the two strangers blurred and disappeared. The two soldiers fell to the ground, dead as the strangers reappeared in a matter of seconds. Frieza stared at them, for the first time showing real fear as something seemed to click in his brain. Without even having to say anything, the rest of the group fanned out to surround the two. The young man tilted his head. "I'm going to give you this one warning. Leave and you'll live."

 

Derisive laughter greeted that statement as they moved in to attack. Once more, the two strangers blurred out of sight and the near silent whispers of a sword slicing through the air and a hand moving swiftly into flesh broke the sudden silence before they reappeared and the rest of the soldiers fell to the ground, dead. They faced Frieza and King Cold silently, warning all but radiating from them as they stared at the speechless duo. "We warned them...tough luck," the woman said quietly before smirking.

 

"Who...who are you?!" Frieza demanded shakily as he raised a fist in rage. "How dare you challenge me, you worthless maggots!"

 

They glanced at each other and smirked before facing the two aliens fully. "Hey Frieza...we'll let you in on a little secret. Goku wasn't the only Super Saiyan," the young man said before flicking a strand of lavender hair from his face.

 

"What?!" Frieza shouted as he stepped back a pace, shocked and most definitely terrified. But as silence answered his outcry, he seemed to regain his cockiness and laughed nastily. "You've got to be kidding. That's not possible," he retorted with a sneer. But his sneer fell as the loose rocks and pebbles around them began to rise and rotate around the two nameless fighters. His eyes slowly widened as their power increased exponentially while their eyes and hair changed color, then terror filled Frieza's eyes as he backed away from them while his father watched in concern and amazement. As they stood before them with rage in their green eyes and power visibly flowing over them in a golden glow, Frieza seemed to snap. With a scream of terrified rage, he blasted at them two balls of energy that could easily destroy a few miles of land. They slapped the balls away effortlessly as if they were swatting flies and it seemed to ignite Frieza's rage even more. With a screamed curse, he leapt up as he fired rapid bursts of destructive power at them until the dust made it impossible to aim. Staring for a bit at the debris cloud, Frieza suddenly laughed, relief tingeing the nearly hysterical laughter.

 

But his laughter died as the cloud cleared and revealed the two Super Saiyans, undamaged and even looking bored. Enraged, Frieza brought a finger up and a red and orange ball ignited and swiftly grew. Ignoring the warning shout from his father, Frieza laughed maniacally as he threw the huge ball at the two, the same attack he had used to destroy the planets Namek and Vegeta. As it burrowed into the earth, he came to land next to his father on a nearby plateau, feeling very smug. But his smugness left him as the ball slowly lifted and revealed the two as the young man raised it up with one hand. They stepped out of the crater that had been formed as he held the ball above them. Incensed, Frieza shot another energy ball into the large ball, causing it to explode in a blinding shockwave of destruction and when the dust cleared, there was no sign of the two Super Saiyans.

 

Satisfied, Frieza turned to his father and suggested that they get ready for Goku. Neither of them saw the two strangers watching them from another plateau. The young man suddenly did some hand gestures and shouted, "Hey Frieza!" Startled, the alien looked over in shock as he saw the two unharmed, but didn't get to say anything as the young man shot a ball of energy at them, forcing them to take to the air.

 

Snarling, Frieza cursed, but then found himself face to face with the young man. The youth smirked before snarling as he sliced through Frieza. Frieza stared in shock as his world split in two before multiple slices cut through him. A burst of destructive power finally ended the evil alien that had tormented multiple galaxies, leaving nothing more than burning ash that floated down to the ground.

 

King Cold stared in horrified alarm as he watched his son be destroyed with just a few strokes of a sword and a blast of energy that should not have been possible. He came to land just across from the woman as the young man landed next to her and slid his sword back into his scabbard with a ring of finality. They watched the remaining alien impassively, neither gloating nor speaking remorse as the alien struggled to comprehend what had just happened to his son. Finally, King Cold seemed to regain his senses and smirked at the two. "I must admit, I am most impressed with what you did. Join me and you shall have whatever you wish. No? Your sword then...may I see it?" he asked as he held his hand out regally.

 

The two glanced at each other before the sword was whipped out and tossed at the alien, who took it and looked it over in admiration. "Quite a piece of work...I recognize the craftsmanship...some of the best metal ever found," he commented before smirking evilly. "And now without this, your power is useless!" he cried before coming to the attack and slashing at the young woman.

 

But his self assuredness was blasted away as she easily caught the blade and didn't even flinch. King Cold grunted as he struggled to press the attack, but the blade didn't move even with all of his strength. Slowly, she lifted her hand and forced him back slowly one step at a time as he shouted incredulously. Her hand came up as she smirked. "It wasn't the sword," she said before she put her hand over his heart. He shouted, trying to plead for mercy before a lance of energy shot out and pierced him, sending him flying into the nearby cliff side.

 

He slid down to the ground, pain and shock on his face as blood flowed down his front. He looked up at them as they stared down at him and watched as she brought her hand up. He began pleading for his life, offering them parts of the universe if they spared him. The young man ran his hand down her arm and laced their fingers together before smirking at her as she looked at him. King Cold fell quiet as he stared at them, his smirk revealing the thought that he had convinced them. But before he could even attempt anything, they both looked down at him. A blast of energy left the young man’s hand, obliterating the malevolent alien ruler before he aimed and destroyed the ship that had brought Frieza to his end.

 

As the smoke cleared, the two Super Saiyans reverted back to their original forms. The young man tossed his sword up and sheathed it while the woman ran a hand through her spiked hair and tossed her braid. They grinned at each other before leaning in and kissing deeply. After a bit, they parted and chuckled softly. “Well, that was amusing,” the woman said before stepping back and glancing towards the sky. “He’s approaching swiftly. How much time?” she asked as she closed her eyes, concentrating.

 

"Not long. Three hours. We should head over there," the young man replied while watching her. "Is your bond re-establishing itself?" he asked in curiosity.

 

She shook her head before smiling sadly. "That's the problem with traveling through time. You're passing through different dimensions and so my link with him wouldn't be the same. It's close, so it's a comfort, but it isn't and will never be as it would be with the Goku that should have survived in our time," she explained as she opened her eyes and wiped her eyes a bit from the tears that were never shed. She glanced over then and tilted her head, indicating the gathered group of heroes who had watched the entire battle in amazement and not just a little bit of fear.

 

The young man looked over as well and waved. "Hey! We're going to go wait for Goku! You can join us, all right?" he called before they both floated up and took off for the predicted landing spot for Goku's spaceship. After a bit, the group followed them, albeit warily until they came to a spot that was about five miles from where the battle had taken place. After landing lightly, the young man looked around and nodded. "Yeup, here is where mom calculated," he stated confidently.

 

"Good...just remember to watch what you say," the woman said as the others came to land around them.

 

Snorting softly, the young man rolled his eyes at her. "Just be careful not to kill anyone," he added under his breath and smirked as she grinned at him before lacing her fingers with his.

 

"So, mind telling us who you are and how you know where Goku is going to land?" Piccolo asked darkly as he glared at the two warily.

 

"We're friends...and we have our ways," the young man replied softly, though he noted that his companion was all but glaring at Vegeta, who was watching them with haughty disdain. He seemed to be trying to decide if he knew them if his staring at the young woman was any sign. But they all were distracted from their thoughts with Bulma's suggestion that they just trust the two strangers and settle in to wait.

 

Three hours seemed to crawl by as the tension mounted between the young woman and Vegeta, with sides of Piccolo and the young man watching everything warily. But no fights started as the minutes ticked by. Suddenly, the young woman looked up just as her partner's watch beeped and she stood. She smirked then, a joyous look on her face as she sensed the incoming presence of Goku before any of the others. Their exclamations of happiness when they saw the ship entering the atmosphere echoed around the canyon before they all took off for the projected landing site. The two strangers arrived first and watched silently as the capsule opened slowly and Goku poked his head out to the cheers of the gathered. His surprise was visible, but his gaze focused immediately on the woman before he floated up. "Hey guys, how'd you know I was going to be here?" he asked in bemusement. "Wow it's so good to see you all!"

 

"It's great to see you too, Goku. These two strangers led us here right after they destroyed Frieza!" Krillin said as he gestured to the two watching them.

 

"Wow, really?? That's awesome!" Goku cried in amazement.

 

"So do you know who they are?" Gohan asked excitedly as he grinned up at his father.

 

"No not at all, though..." Goku trailed off as he gazed at the young woman, who smiled back.

 

"Hey Goku...we need to talk to you. Alone..." the young man said as he tilted his head towards the area on the other side of the crater.

 

"Huh? Um ok sure," Goku replied before smiling at his friends and son. He floated over with the two strangers and faced them. "So...what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked once they had landed.

 

"First...can I ask a favor from you?" the young man returned. "You can change into a Super Saiyan, right?" he inquired.

 

"Yea...well I mean, at first I had to get seriously riled up, but now I've got it under control and can do it anytime," Goku responded in bemusement.

 

"Could you show us?" the young man asked and there seemed to be a bit of wistfulness about the two as they gazed at Goku.

 

Shrugging, Goku nodded once before focusing. With a grunt, power flowed over him and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The two gazed at him before looking at each other. "Quite impressive...just as we'd hoped," the young woman said and winked at Goku. "Guess we should return the favor," she added before they both focused and transformed as well. Goku blinked in shock as he stared at the other two Super Saiyans, stunned that he wasn't the only one.

 

With a soft shing, the young man's sword was released and slashing at Goku, who stood still, watching. When it stopped an inch from Goku's face, he smirked. "If you're going to test me, be serious," he said confidently.

 

Chuckling, the young man stepped back a bit and nodded. "All right...this time I'll be serious," he replied as he held up his sword.

 

Nodding, Goku held up a finger, which glowed brightly before relaxing. The attacks came swift and sure, but were met consistently with the glowing finger, blocking. After a few seconds, they stopped with the youth hovering above Goku, who was easily blocking the sword just above his head with his finger. The young woman fake yawned and grinned as they looked over at her. "Done showing off?" she asked and chuckled as the young man hopped down and all three powered down to their original states.

 

"Quite impressive...but I don't think you came here to just test me," Goku said as he looked at them both.

 

"No, we came to warn you. You see, we're from twenty years in the future and we've come back to warn you that in three years' time, two androids will be born who will destroy everything you love and hold dear," the young man explained gravely, shocking Goku. "My name is Trunks and when I was young, a Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army created two androids that would turn on him and destroy him before going on a rampage."

 

"Wait what? But we fight them, right? What happens?" Goku demanded as he stared at them in shock.

 

"Everyone was destroyed. Kyuuri arrived just before the attack and tried to help us as well, but she was killed alongside Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Gohan and Piccolo managed to escape and evaded capture for a long time while searching for the Dragon balls. They summoned Shenron and were able to bring Kyuuri back before we were found by the androids. Piccolo...covered for us...” Trunks looked down and swallowed hard while Kyuuri’s face hardened with sorrow.

 

“I trained Gohan and Trunks and we worked to defeat the androids, but even as Super Saiyans, we were unable to defeat them. Gohan...he was killed saving Trunks," Kyuuri resumed quietly and looked away as Goku stared at her in horror.

 

"My mom built a time machine to take us back so we could warn you," Trunks continued after a bit, though he looked very grim.

 

"Wait, where was I? Didn't I fight?" Goku asked softly, seemingly almost unable to comprehend the horror they'd faced and the deaths of everyone.

 

"You weren't alive. You died six months before from a heart virus that you had contracted from Yardrat. That's the other reason we came back...to give you the antidote," Kyuuri said as Trunks produced a small bottle from his jacket pocket and flicked it to Goku, who caught it easily. Kyuuri moved forward and placed her hand on Goku's arm. "Kakarot...you have to trust us and be careful. These androids...they are unlike anything you will ever have faced before," she said softly as they locked gazes.

 

Goku stared at her, then whispered, "How do I know you?"

 

Smiling a bit, Kyuuri slid her hand to his. "Because of our bond...and because I saved your life on Namek." His eyes widened and she nodded. "You'll remember it vaguely, but just before it blew, I ported in and grabbed you, then took you to Yardrat, where I had been in training at the time you were battling Frieza. The me in this time is currently in another galaxy on a mission and will arrive the day before the androids awaken, give or take. Then, you will find out everything between us," she explained softly before whispering, "My brother...please be careful."

 

"Brother?" Goku breathed out as his eyes widened and he suddenly glanced down at her waist where her tail was wrapped casually. "You..."

 

"Yes...I am family, but unlike Raditz, I wasn't coming to earth to destroy it. I am and did come here to find you, Kakarot...my twin brother. But...but you were gone..." Kyuuri whispered and tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. Before he could react, she stepped back and released him, seeming to compose herself as she flashed a grin at him. "You'll find out just how powerful you can be when she comes. Ask Vegeta...that is...if he'll talk," she added and snorted.

 

"Vegeta knows about you? What about you, Trunks? Who are you related to?" Goku asked, dazed.

 

Trunks flushed a bit and glanced around. "Well...my um...father is Vegeta," he finally said and Goku cried out as he fell over in shock. Trunks rubbed the back of his head while Kyuuri giggled.

 

"Vegeta is your dad?!" Goku demanded before standing again. He glanced between Vegeta and Trunks, muttering. "Now that I look at it, you do look alike..." He shook his head and laughed a bit. "But man...who's your mom?" Very carefully, Trunks pointed over at Bulma and Kyuuri was once more giggling as Goku fell over again in shock. "Bulma's your mom!?" Goku cried in shock.

 

"Yea, but don't say anything or I might not be born!" Trunks said urgently and Kyuuri nodded.

 

"You have my word, I won't say anything...but still, the thought of Vegeta as a dad is mind boggling," Goku stated as he stood and brushed himself off.

 

"You don't know the half of it," Kyuuri commented sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, then grinned cheekily at Trunks as he pouted at her.

 

"Sure he's proud and stubborn, but...getting to be around him today was...really nice for me. He died when I was only two so I don't remember him very well at all," Trunks retorted sadly while smiling.

 

"Says you, my love. I'd rather have pushed him back into the grave," Kyuuri grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Goku leaned in closer to Trunks and whispered, "She hates him that much? What's up with that?"

 

Trunks shrugged a bit. "She never said why...maybe your time's Kyuuri will be more forthcoming. Actually, she will be because of the bond," he said, then grunted as he was elbowed by Kyuuri. "Ah oops...sorry," he apologized when she glared at him.

 

Laughing a bit, Goku sighed. "Well now I have even more questions...and I have a twin sister? That's so awesome! I hope she's as nice as you..." he declared while grinning at Kyuuri, but his smile slipped when he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Hey...hey I'm sorry...I..."  


"No...no...it's just...you're exactly as I'd hoped you'd be. I'm...I'm really glad I got to meet you, Goku," Kyuuri said tearfully before she wiped her cheeks of her tears. She suddenly moved in and hugged him tightly, which he returned immediately, tucking her close. "I hope Raditz didn't ruin your view of your family, Kakarot..." she mumbled thickly into his chest and he smiled.

 

"Not at all...I can't wait to meet you in my time. But what will happen to you both?" Goku asked before she pulled away and went back to Trunks' side, who took her hand tenderly and kissed the back of it.

 

"We'll head back, but to be honest, our future isn't the same. Just before we left, the androids attacked and killed the rest of whoever we loved. We have nothing really to go back to. And if this works, we'll just...disappear," Trunks said quietly as he gazed at Kyuuri before smiling at Goku, who looked very sad. "Don't worry about us. If we do disappear, it's to a time that will be better. But...thank you, Goku. You're just like mom and Gohan said you were."

 

"If you grow up to be like you are now, I'll be happy to call you friend. And I look forward to our reunion, Kyuuri," Goku said seriously as he took their hands.

 

With a nod as they squeezed his hands, the two time travelers slowly floated up before flying away with a backward wave to Goku. Their job was done and so it was time to return to the future if there was one. Goku looked down thoughtfully as he crossed his arms over his chest. A lot had been revealed and he had to figure out what to tell the others. When he heard his friends’ calls, he smiled and went over. Time to let them in on some of what he’d learned. And also...time to see what Vegeta knew...

 

*~*~*

 

Trunks looked over at Kyuuri as they ran through the power up cycle for their time machine. In all honesty, they knew that it was just a perfunctory ritual to cover their feelings. Their mission was done and with that, the warning Bulma had given before they’d left would come to pass. With the changing timeline, they had nowhere left to go. In about ten minutes’ time, they would fade, blending with time and, more than likely, another version of themselves. Whether they would end up together or not was something neither of them really even wanted to face. Trunks found himself just looking his lover over, memorizing everything unconsciously even if it wouldn’t do any good.

 

As if sensing his gaze, Kyuuri looked over and smiled sadly before reaching over and cupping his face tenderly. He turned his face into her touch and kissed her palm, not even feeling the tear that rolled down his face before it was brushed away with a gentle thumb. Before he could say or do anything though, the system beeped its readiness for takeoff. With another smile at each other, they turned to launching their ship, heading for where Goku had landed. They hovered over the site, gazing at the people who had gone from their lives. Trunks gazed at his parents and Gohan while Kyuuri kept her gaze locked with Goku’s. After a minute, they finally lifted their hands in a final wave, knowing that they themselves would never see any of them again.

 

The others responded in kind save for Piccolo and Vegeta as their ship floated up. Trunks swallowed down his tears as the ship powered up the time travel system. They took in the last view they had and both managed a smile before their ship phased into the time stream. They both stared ahead as they navigated, but they knew they didn’t have much longer.

 

Trunks turned to his love and gathered her close to him, kissing her gently as he cupped her face. A soft sob left her and he swallowed it along with his own sob as they kissed almost desperately. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close to him. “I love you, Kyuuri. I’ll search for you...even if I don’t remember, I’ll find you,” he whispered, his voice choking on his tears.

 

“I’ll find you too, Trunks...I love you so much,” Kyuuri sobbed out as she buried her face in his chest. Trunks closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, mirroring her. He looked up and began to notice the ship dissipating and looked down into Kyuuri’s tearful gaze. They kissed again, clinging to each other as they disappeared into the time stream, melding with their counterparts in another time to one day meet up again.

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathy/

 

The three years given by the two time travelers seemed to fly by for the Z fighters as they trained diligently for that upcoming battle that they had been warned on. Goku, despite Chi Chi’s complaints to the contrary, trained Gohan thoroughly with Piccolo’s aid. Every day, they grew stronger, but what steadily came to Goku’s attention was the bond he felt with his twin as it grew with her presence coming closer to earth. At night, while he would be gazing up at the ceiling and holding his wife close, he could feel his twin’s presence in his mind. During that time, they would talk, exchanging stories of their life growing up. In that time he found out what had happened between his twin and Vegeta. He’d had to fight the urge to hunt the other Saiyan down and beat him to a pulp for what had happened. He had other things he needed to take care of.

 

Vegeta had, unfortunately, not been very forthcoming on the significance of a pair of twins within the Saiyan race, but he had managed to get a hint of it from his twin in their brief melding in spirit. If what she was hinting at was true, twins were extremely rare within the Saiyan race. They were actually the last set to have ever been born before the planet Vegeta and most of the Saiyan race had been destroyed. The significance of twins within their race was that they drew power from the other. When one surpassed their limits, the other quickly followed if not instantaneously. He had a feeling that she was the reason he had become so strong so swiftly. Even while dead and training with King Kai, he had surpassed what was considered normal. He just hoped that this would come in handy for what was coming up.

 

On the day of the androids’ appearance, they all gathered outside of the island city that was where the sighting was said to be. Laughing as they greeted each other, the gathered fighters sans Chiaotzu and Vegeta warmly talked about their increased power levels. They then focused a bit on the arrival of Bulma, who was carrying a baby. Goku tried to be casual as he commented on Vegeta being the father to baby Trunks, but it ended up backfiring on him just a bit.

 

But their good heartedness didn’t get to last long as they focused on the unsuspecting city, seeking to sense out their enemy. Worried when they couldn’t feel the presence of the androids, the group waited anxiously for a sign as time passed over the appointed time and beyond. Suddenly, Yajirobe appeared and threw them a bag of sensu beans for the battle before leaving hastily, obviously not wanting to fight. The brief distraction was amusing, but Goku didn’t focus for long as something else caught his awareness. He gasped and looked up towards the sky, a smile breaking out on his face as everyone focused on him. “She’s almost here...she’s just passing Mars and will be here soon,” he said quietly as his fist clenched and excitement roared through him. He laughed a bit as he felt his sister’s own happiness and excitement before he focused on the others, who were watching him in confusion.

 

However he didn’t get to explain his joy to them as an explosion shook them from the sky just over the city. In shock, they watched as Yajirobe’s sky car fell into the bay, smoking and shedding burning metal. But as it fell, they saw two figures go into the city and Goku knew it was their opponents. He closed his eyes as the others talked frantically and made plans. /Kyuuri...the enemy has come. When you get here, use me to join us,/ he sent to his sister and nodded as she sent back confirmation before dampening down to just a soft presence in his mind, strengthening him. He opened his eyes and smirked. “Right...everyone split up and search the city. Gohan, go and help Yajirobe. Bulma, stay here. Stay sharp, guys and don’t confront them. Call for us as soon as you see them,” he ordered with a sharp nod.

 

“Right!” they all replied before blasting off towards the city. It was time to take down the ones that threatened their peaceful life.

 

*~*~*

 

The soft sounds of beeping systems interrupted Kyuuri’s meditation and she looked up from her seat. She smirked as she saw Earth looming before her. But her smirk fell as she felt her twin’s sudden rage and knew that things had not gone as expected. She checked over her instruments and flicked on the energy sensor to find where the highest energies were. She saw a number of them around an island city and knew that was where her twin was. She noted when they started moving away from the city and towards a canyon and considered landing nearby. But then she noticed one energy level near a small community and wondered on it. Switching on her viewer, she focused in on the energy source.

 

Scowling, she growled under her breath as she saw Vegeta stepping out of a building and sauntering casually towards another. She wanted to scratch his eyes out, to be frank, but then she noted where he was going. ‘Capsule Corp...perfect. Kakarot told me that I could store my ship there,’ she thought to herself as she started her landing calculations. As she entered the atmosphere though, she gasped and grabbed her chest above her heart, eyes wide as she felt her brother’s pain and rage. She knew he had gone to Super Saiyan, but this pain...was it the virus?

 

/Kakarot...what is it?!/ she demanded as she took her ship over the land towards the Capsule Corp buildings.

 

/M-My...heart...c-can’t...breath.../ Goku managed and Kyuuri cursed under her breath at his stubbornness for not taking the virus antidote. But then she remembered that he had told her that he’d not had any symptoms, so hadn’t taken it.

 

She tried to remember where he said he’d placed it as she brought the ship in for a landing outside of the buildings, careful of the gawking couple and Vegeta as he emerged. She set the ship into shutdown then went outside. She smirked when she saw Vegeta’s shocked face before focusing on the older couple. “Hello...Kakarot told me I could leave my ship here for safety. Is it all right?” she asked gently and smiled soothingly, relaxing them a bit even while they were confused. She focused then on Vegeta, who was watching her very warily behind them, arms crossed over his chest. “Well...seems the humans are allowing vermin among them. I feel sorry for them,” she commented lightly, albeit heavily sarcastic.

 

“Humph...how’d you get here, Kyuuri? I didn’t think you and Kakarot had met,” Vegeta retorted angrily, though with how his eyes traveled over her she knew that he hadn’t gotten over her and it pissed her off with how she knew she also hadn’t gotten over him.

 

“Not that it matters to you, but we did meet. I saved him from Namek...and I’m the one who helped him defeat you,” Kyuuri hissed out and sneered. She flinched though as she felt her brother’s pain spiral up. “But we’ll discuss this later. Kakarot needs me...and I’m sure you don’t want to miss out on defeating your enemy,” she stated before looking out towards where the others were at.

 

“Worried for your twin? My how sweet and *noble*. And how do you expect to get there so quickly?” Vegeta asked as he moved towards her, ignoring the two humans while he watched Kyuuri set her ship in the building that the doctor directed her to.

 

“Do you really think Kakarot was the only one to learn instant transmission? You forget who we are, Vegeta,” Kyuuri said as she smirked nastily at him. “Do you need help getting there or should I leave you to lumber behind?” she jeered at him as she placed her ship down and locked it up.

 

Snorting, Vegeta glared at her. “I am not to be underestimated...especially by you,” he snarled out softly. Rolling her eyes, Kyuuri offered a hand to him, which he took roughly. But Kyuuri locked eyes with him and she could see their past within his eyes.

 

Scowling, she focused on her twin’s position and teleported them to the battle. She glared at the android that was pinning her twin and blurred out of sight before kicking the monster away. She knelt next to her twin and sighed. “Kakarot...you really are so stubborn,” she whispered and smiled as he laughed a bit and tried to grip her hand before he relaxed. She looked up as she heard a growl of rage and saw the android she’d kicked away fly closer.

 

But Vegeta stepped in and sneered at the android as it stopped and watched them warily. “The only one who will defeat Kakarot is me,” he said in an almost bored tone before looking over at Kyuuri and the barely conscious Goku. “Kakarot...you really are a fool. Becoming a Super Saiyan ignites the virus faster, you idiot!” he snapped out and sneered at Kyuuri when she glared at him. “And you risk harming your twin as well...fool. For someone who claims to love, you sure don’t show it to the one who is your other half,” he added softly and Goku’s eyes shone with a touch of remorse as he looked at his twin.

 

“Well, since Goku seems to have reached his limit, we will destroy him and then deal with you,” the second android said as he moved closer, smirking evilly. But he stopped and scowled as Vegeta looked over at him, glaring in warning.

 

“You will fight with me now,” Vegeta said lowly before growling. He shouted as he powered up, shocking the others that were watching as he changed into a Super Saiyan. He looked over at Kyuuri as she leaned over Goku. “Go...take care of that idiot,” he said gruffly before facing the two androids.

 

Nodding once, Kyuuri looked over at the group and smiled slightly before looking at her twin. “Hold on, Kakarot. I’ll take care of us both. Leave this to Vegeta, all right?” she said before helping him up and letting him lean on her.

 

“I’m sorry...Kyuuri. N-never meant t-to hurt...you,” Goku whispered as he struggled to breathe.

 

“It’s all right...I’ll kick your ass later, ok?” Kyuuri replied and grinned as he laughed a bit before looking up as she floated them towards the small group.

 

“Dad...you going to be ok?” the youngest one asked as he came over and Kyuuri knew that he must be Gohan.

 

“Don’t worry, Gohan...your aunt will take care of me,” Goku managed roughly as he put a hand on Gohan’s head.

 

“A-Aunt? Wait...she’s your sister, Goku?!” the bald one asked in shock as all but Piccolo stared at him in shock.

 

“Twin, actually...will explain later,” Goku said before groaning in pain.

 

“All of you, please take care. Leave Kakarot to me...” Kyuuri said with a reassuring smile at them before instant transmitting them to his home using the ki she could sense from Goku’s wife, Chi Chi. They appeared just outside of the house and they heard a couple of calls of Goku’s name, but before Kyuuri could say anything, she collapsed with a groan of pain and Goku fell to the side, eyes widening with shock.

 

“Kyuuri!” Goku cried as he reached for her and saw her clutching her chest above her heart. “The...what...”

 

“I...must have...caught it as...well...and our...renewed bond...” Kyuuri couldn’t finish as she gasped in agony and curled in.

 

“Goku! What’s going on?! Wh-Who is this?” Chi Chi demanded as she and her father came out of the house and rushed to the two fallen Saiyans.

 

“Will...explain...” Goku managed, but then groaned in pain as he gripped Kyuuri’s hand. Seeming to understand, the Ox King stepped between them and carefully lifted the two injured Saiyans and carried them inside with Chi Chi following behind them worriedly. He laid them down on Goku and Chi Chi’s bed before leaning back so his daughter could get to their sides.

 

“What can we do?” Chi Chi asked worriedly as she watched the two writhe in pain. Suddenly she gasped and snapped her fingers. “The antidote! Oh...where did he put it?” she cried before rushing out.

 

Kyuuri looked over at her twin and grinned. “Quite...the reunion...eh, Kakarot?” she asked as teasingly as she could through their shared pain.

 

Laughing a bit, Goku looked at her through his wince. “Seems...to be...a pattern...” he managed and they both chuckled before moaning in pain and curling up.

 

“Are you his sister?” the Ox King asked gently as he wiped their foreheads with a cold cloth.

 

“Yes...his twin. We were...separated when we were young...for...protection. If...if Frieza had known...he would h-have either...killed us...o-or...brainwashed us...into...servitude,” Kyuuri explained as she panted for air. “K-King...V-Vegeta...d-did this f-for o-our father s-since they were...c-close f-friends...” she added before gasping and curling inwards in pain.

 

“Shh...just rest both of you. Here...I found the antidote. I hope there’s enough for you both,” Chi Chi said as she came over with the small bottle.

 

“K-Kakarot...I-I mean...Goku first,” Kyuuri whispered and tried to smile through her agony as he looked at her. “Forgive me, brother...it will take awhile to call you by your human name,” she added.

 

“D-Don’t worry about...it...” Goku mumbled before taking the pill of antidote he needed from the bottle. Chi Chi then reached over and gave the rest to Kyuuri before standing back.

 

But neither of them seemed in any less relief and soon fell unconscious from the pain. Were they too late?

 

*~*~*

 

Vegeta growled softly as he returned to the Capsule Corp after their rather disastrous run in with the androids. The ones known as Android 19 and 20 had merely been the test subjects and, while easily disposed of, they had managed to start up the two Androids that the Z fighters were supposed to be wary on. Androids 17 and 18, along with Android 16, were formidable to the point that even he couldn’t take them out. Not only that, but he was distracted with worry for Kyuuri and, in a sense, Kakarot. His son Trunks must have picked that up since he’d tried to scold him on not protecting Bulma and his baby, Trunks and then had tried to stop him from starting the Androids up and getting a true battle. Now there was an interesting predicament. His son from the future there in the past trying to help them...

 

Snorting as he went into the shower and began washing off, Vegeta glared at the tile. ‘First Kyuuri appears and now that young whelp from the future turns out to be my son. Can anything *else* go wrong?’ he thought to himself sourly before finishing up. But his thoughts kept returning to Kyuuri and the last time they’d seen each other. Considering that he had just viciously beaten and raped her in a show to his underlings that he didn’t have feelings for her before she had been sent on another mission by his father to protect her, he was surprised that he was still alive with their brief meeting. He knew that Kakarot knew if the look of pure hatred he’d gotten one time when they’d met up meant anything, but nothing had come of it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about *that* either.

 

If he was honest with himself, seeing her had brought up many memories, both good and bad. Yes, he would admit that he was filled with pride and arrogance. He was a prince, damn them all, and had been raised as such! But the times that he and Kyuuri had spent together, quiet times just laying on the fields of their homeworld contemplating the sky or reading some new story by an author in a new kingdom of their home. Or the times when they had held each other after a mission and been passionately entwined...those memories scorched him with longing and sorrow that he refused to admit to. He *had* loved her with everything in him, but when his underlings had started questioning his viability as Prince and their commander, he’d made a decision that had broken him and reforged him into the Saiyan he was now.

 

That didn’t mean he didn’t regret it.

 

‘I should probably go and try to check up on them before going to train somewhere,’ he thought sourly as he finished cleaning up and stepped out to dry off and pull on a clean uniform. Scowling as he stalked out, he brushed past Bulma and his future son and headed outside to blast off towards Kakarot’s home. But an angry voice calling him stopped him and he glared over his shoulder at Trunks as he ran over. “What do you want?” he snapped out angrily.

 

“I...I was wondering if I could train with you?” Trunks finally said after stopping and glaring back at him. Vegeta slowly turned towards the youth and crossed his arms over his chest as Trunks looked down a bit. “The Androids are too much for us and there is a new threat out there. If we train together, maybe we can surpass Super Saiyan,” he explained and looked up at his father in determination.

 

Chuckling softly, Vegeta sneered at his son before laughing outright cruelly. “Train with you? You aren’t worth my time! There are only two that might be worth my time...Kakarot and his twin. Now, if you are done wasting my time, I’m going to go and train on my own!” he spat out and then blasted off, heading towards where he could sense Kyuuri. If what Yamcha had reported when he’d gone to check on the twins was true, they were recovering slowly from the virus that had stricken them both down. And, since he knew that the recovery rate for Saiyan twins was far greater than any other creature, she was more than likely up and about already.

 

He slowed down and floated above where he knew Kakarot’s home was and watched the two siblings spar. He couldn’t help but admire them both, so evenly matched as they dodged, punched, and kicked at each other rapidly. They were examples of the best of their Saiyan blood. No matter what he said to degrade Kakarot, his grudging respect of the lower class Saiyan had been well earned and pushed him to his own limits and beyond. Admittedly, his focus was more on Kyuuri than Kakarot, but that was nothing to center on much.

 

When they slowed down and stopped, he landed nearby in the bushes. He watched them hug and laugh before facing Kakarot’s family and talking with them. ‘Explaining things more than likely,’ he mused as he watched. He listened to their discussion about the upcoming training and battles and heard them make their plans. He watched silently as Kakarot and Kyuuri took Gohan away from the house and followed them noiselessly from the ground, keeping his energy low so they wouldn’t detect him. They went to a clearing near a waterfall and began sparring again, challenging Gohan to his limits. Vegeta observed wordlessly, impressed even more with how fast they moved and fought.

 

But as the day waned on and approached sunset, Kakarot suggested that they end for the day and get a good night’s rest before heading for Kame’s lookout. Vegeta couldn’t help the surge of jealousy and longing as he watched Kyuuri laugh and joke affectionately with her brother and nephew before the two flew off, leaving Kyuuri alone next to the waterfall. She went over towards the pool and dipped her hand inside the swirling waters before calling out, “Get a good look in, Vegeta?”

 

Somewhat startled though not really, Vegeta stepped out of the bushes and stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at her back. “How long did you know I was there?” he asked gruffly while his eyes swept over her backside admiringly. Memories kept flashing through his mind of their times together and he growled a bit as he shoved them off.

 

She snorted in response before standing. “Don’t insult me or my twin. We felt your presence miles out back at his house. You suck at hiding your energy,” she spat out as she turned to him, a scowl marring her face. “I knew you were a voyeur and even a bit of an exhibitionist...just didn’t know you were like that,” she sneered and smirked as he growled at her.

 

“Shut your mouth, wench! Your tongue has gotten sharper since we last saw each other,” Vegeta hurled back and felt smug when her eyes flashed with rage.

 

“Well then, maybe my fists will tell you how I really feel!” she snarled before suddenly powering up into Super Saiyan. Snarling as well even as exhilaration raced through him, Vegeta went Super Saiyan and flew at her. She blurred out of the way, but her fist didn’t catch him as he sensed it and blocked it. But it was all the impetus they needed as their fists and legs flew in a blur of punches, kicks, and blocks. He couldn’t help feeling excited and aroused with how much they matched in skill, but what turned him on the most was the sheer rage that was in her eyes. The bloodlust was upon them both and she was out for vengeance. Not that he blamed her, but he wasn’t about to let her win in any way.

 

She growled as their hands met and clenched and they proceeded to push at each other, seeking give on both sides while working to take control. Vegeta laughed snidely as they pushed evenly, neither getting ground. “You’ve gotten so strong...one would think your hatred for me was your only focus,” he said quietly and they locked eyes.

 

“My hatred for you only fueled my goal of finding my twin...I should honestly thank you. With what you did...you broke my last tie to our home,” she said and grinned nastily as he growled. He broke their standoff and swung at her, missing. He groaned as she kneed him hard in the gut before slamming her fists into his back, sending him shooting to the ground. He slammed into the ground and groaned again before kneeling up and standing.

 

But he didn’t get a chance to react as she flew in and kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the cliff by the waterfall. With a roar of rage, he shot out and their battle began again, far more vicious and intense than before. If anyone had been watching, they’d not have seen much outside of the various shockwaves of their connections. But Vegeta didn't care as he fought this woman whom he wanted to dominate. Yes...he wanted to dominate her...make her submit...make her *his* again!

 

He finally got his opening as he slammed his fist into her stomach. Her gasp of pain only motivated him to make her hurt and he slammed his elbow into her back, sending her plummeting towards the earth. She stopped just above the ground and glared up at him before bringing her hands up in an 'O'. "Konkihi!" she shouted and a burst of reddish yellow energy burst forth at him. Smirking at that, Vegeta brought up his hand and a burst of yellow energy shot out and met the attack. They exploded and he flew through the blinding explosion at where she'd been. He punched her and sent her crashing into the ground, then flew at her and grabbed her. He threw her onto the ground, relishing in her grunt of pain as she rammed into the rocky ground, then captured her wrists and pinned them above her head while straddling her waist. He panted softly along with her as they stared at each other, disheveled and bloody with rage and lust in their eyes.

 

Leaning in, he kissed her hungrily, growling lowly as she bucked under him in an attempt to throw him off of her. But then she was kissing him back just as hungrily, a low moan escaping her as they finally gave into their desires.  He ran his free hand down her front, growling in triumph as she arched into his touch, just as she used to before. He was so hard for her that he couldn't take it and it seemed neither could she as, when he released her wrists, she began tearing at his clothes, removing them as quickly as he was removing her tight fitting leather outfit in an effort to get to skin. When finally they came together, hot skin on skin, she snarled in pleasure and arched under him again.

 

Quickly as he lost what little control he'd had, he parted her legs and plunged into her, filling her up with throbbing flesh that had longed for no one but her. They both cried out as they were joined and the act was quick as they pushed towards that edge of ecstasy they both longed for. With a shout as he filled her, Vegeta closed his eyes tightly as he jerked above her, feeling her body squeeze him spastically as she whimpered and writhed under him. They were nowhere near done and he proved it as they went at it several more times. When they finally collapsed to the side, gasping for air, night had fallen and a cool breeze blew gently over them. He gathered her to him and held her close to him, enjoying feeling her trembles of aftershocks that he had wrought within her. She tucked herself closer to him and it was just like the past. He nosed against her neck, taking in her scent as they panted softly and relaxed. She smelled so good to him and felt even better in his arms.

 

His hand slowly rubbed down her back and came to her tail as it lay limply behind her. He caressed it, feeling some primal instinct within rise up as he heard her moan in pleasure and rock closer to him. A Saiyan's tail was not only the biggest source of their power, but also key to their mating. When a male wanted to mate with a virile female, the tail was always the clue to whether or not they were in heat. It was sensitive as it was and proved valuable for foreplay, but in mating, the female's tail was soft and possessive, clinching around the male as they mated. In response, the male's genitalia changed so that when it came to their joining, they wouldn't be able to part for a couple of hours so that implantation could be secured. As he stroked her tail, he noticed that it was indeed softer to the touch and curled around his wrist, keeping him close as she pressed kisses along his chest. His eyes darkened with need and he felt himself harden and shift. 'She must be in heat or nearing it...' he thought and growled low in his chest, which earned a soft moan from her as she looked up at him.

 

Shifting up, he turned her onto her stomach and scented down her back, licking lightly at her spine as she arched under him. He came to her tail and bit around it, earning a soft cry from her as her tail shifted up and revealed her to him. He licked down and plunged his tongue into her, taking in her taste mingling with his own release as her cries for more above him motivated him. He moved her onto her hands and knees and pressed into her slowly, feeling every change within his cock bump along her tight wet passage and causing them both to groan with need. But then he stopped just before completing them, his swollen knot pulsing to be inside of her and locking them together. It seemed just enough though to break through the mating haze she was in for she stiffened under him and looked over her shoulder at him. "Vegeta...what are you doing?! Don't!" she cried and tried to pull from him as realization at what he was doing broke through her.

 

He growled though and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. He didn't knot her this way, the angle was wrong, but she cried out in pleasure as his suddenly much larger cock pushed deep inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her body, cupping her breasts as he rocked into her, intent on driving her into the mating haze again so he could have her. Her cries were like music and honey to him as she moved with him and he groaned as her body suddenly bowed back above him in climax and squeezed him inside of her. Unable to stand it any longer, he placed her on her hands and knees and plunged into her, knotting her as he began thrusting hard and fast into her. She begged and sobbed as he drove them towards the edge, obviously torn between need for him and the effort to stop him from mating with her. But he ignored her as he sought to send them over, his hands gripping and kneading her breasts and tail as he thrust wildly into her. She screamed suddenly and bucked under him and he lost himself within her with a low growl.

 

A few hours later, after multiple more times, he finally removed himself from her and gathered her close. At first, she was quiet as they panted softly and just laid together in post coital bliss, but then she stiffened and sat up slowly, looking around as she ran a hand through her loose hair. She looked down at him, but he couldn't read her face since it was shrouded in shadow. She stood up then and walked towards the edge of the pool, further confusing him even as he watched her move in admiration. Her tail flicked back and forth rapidly and he felt his good mood vanishing as he realized it was moving in anger. Cautiously, for females after mating were very temperamental, he stood up and approached her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and slid it down to her waist as he moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. But the soothing cuddle he had hoped to initiate never happened as her elbow slammed into his diaphragm, sending him stumbling back as he gasped for air and doubled over in pain.

 

She turned to him and he could suddenly see the rage and tears that streaked her face as she gazed at him coldly. Confused, he straightened as best he could. "Kyuuri...what is the meaning for that?" he managed as he glared at her, growling lowly.

 

"Meaning!? You stupid...arrogant...Saiyan! You don't care how much you hurt people as long as you get what you want!" she snarled at him before gesturing towards where they'd just mated. "What was that?! Did you just...did you just force me to mate with you!?" she shouted and suddenly she was Super Saiyan as she glared at him.

 

Stepping back a bit, Vegeta snarled as he powered up as well. "I didn't force you into anything! You willingly let me!" he shot back and her scream of rage was all her warning as she came at him and punched him. He sailed into the cliff again and slid down, stunned at the power her rage had given her. She stood near the pool, looking up at him as she panted in an obvious bid for control. He stared at her, unable to comprehend that maybe...he'd been wrong.

 

She clenched her hand into a fist as she glared at him, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks. "You better hope that I don't get pregnant, Vegeta...for you will *never* see that child *ever*," she said softly before turning away and going to where her clothes were. She started gathering them up and pulling them on as a cold wind blew over Vegeta when he stood and floated down towards the ground.

 

He couldn't believe she'd said such a thing! Their race was nearly annihilated and any child should be sought for if it was pure Saiyan! He went closer towards her, glaring at her when she snarled in warning at him while pulling on her pants. "You can't mean that...if we do have a child, I would raise it in the way of our people!" he snapped out, but then stopped as a sharp bark of laughter left her before she sneered at him.

 

"The way of our people?! What, to fight for tyrants and rape and pillage whatever we want?! There is no pride in that! There never was!" she shouted at him while she braided her hair quickly, much to his dismay. When she stopped, she stepped closer to him and got in his face. "Do you want to know what your father said to me before sending me away from you?" she whispered softly and Vegeta felt a pang in his heart at the mention of his father.

 

"What? That I was weak and you got what you deserved?" he demanded as smugly as he could, but it didn't make him feel at all better when he saw the look of hurt and rage in her eyes.

 

"No...that he was sorry that you had destroyed the one thing that might have saved our race," she said softly before turning and leaving, ignoring his stunned call of her name as she flew away towards her brother's home.

 

Shaken to the core at what she had said, Vegeta tried to understand what his father meant by that. When he had been with Kyuuri, it was true that he had been kinder to others and had worked to better his people. After the rape, he himself had changed, becoming harder, colder...a killer with no conscious and a bid to only have what he wanted. It had all been an attempt to hide that the one thing he'd wanted he'd hurt beyond belief.

 

And now...he'd done it again.

 

With a roar of grief, he powered up and destroyed the area around him, leaving a smoking crater that swiftly filled with water. He went over and numbly put on his uniform before heading for Kame's lookout. He had nothing more to fight for...just his pride.

 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathy/

 

Mind whirling angrily over what had just happened, Kyuuri flew blindly to her brother's home. She couldn't believe that she had given in to Vegeta! And the cost...what if she became pregnant!? She had a feeling that that had been the whole point of their mating and she hated him and herself all the more for it.

 

She came to a stop not far from her brother's home and floated in midair as she placed a shaking hand over her belly while looking down. She was just in the pre-phase of her mating cycle, but it wasn't sure if a female could be impregnated so early. She closed her eyes tightly as more tears rolled down her face while memories of their time that night washed over her in a constant wave. She hadn't fought him much...her rage had burned into the passion that had been missing for many years. Ever since the night of his raping her, she had thought that their love had been destroyed. Her rage and hatred had killed any love or desire she'd had for the Prince of Saiyans...or so she'd thought. But while they had fought that night, she had desired him...wanted him to prove himself to her. And when he had pinned her and they had finally come together passionately, her heart and soul had sung with joy.

 

But now...she growled softly as her hand on her belly clenched into a fist. It was almost worse than when he'd raped her. This was deeper...it hit on something that they had discussed not long before that disaster. They had been talking of bonding and becoming mates...she remembered the thrill and joy as he had spoken with her on it and she remembered the joy in his eyes. But then his pride had been pricked and he had proven himself in the worst way possible...destroying everything that had held meaning to them both for each other.

 

Slowly, she floated down to the ground and stared out over the lake that was nestled beside her brother's home. It sparkled with the starlight as the wind blew gentle waves into life on the surface. She really loved this planet...it was so peaceful and lovely and even reminded her of their homeworld. The best thing was that her family was there. Goku, Gohan, and Goten...and even Chi Chi and her father, the Ox King, had welcomed her with open arms. The only mar to everything was Vegeta's presence, but she was starting to wonder if it really was as bad as she was trying to make it to be.

 

She heard some soft footsteps in the grass and tilted her head a bit to listen, but then strong, yet gentle arms enfolded her close. She relaxed into the strong hold of her brother and felt tears well up at the tenderness her twin was radiating. She didn't have to tell him anything...he knew it all already and was offering comfort as best he could. She turned slowly and buried her face in his bare chest as she started crying and he tucked her close to him, curling over her protectively as he rubbed her back soothingly while she wept. After a bit, she calmed down and turned her head a little while she sniffled. His long strong fingers combed through her hair, massaging gently as they stood together, more of one mind and soul than any other creature could possibly realize. That was the nature of Saiyan twins.

 

Finally, she straightened up and sighed while wiping her face of her tears. "Thank you, Kakarot. I guess I needed that cry," she said and smiled up at him.

 

"No problem...but what set you off? I know you and Vegeta...well...but..." Goku rubbed his head in confusion as he gazed at her in concern and Kyuuri couldn't help the fond smile that rushed to her lips.

 

She turned and looked out over the lake before saying, "We mated...there is a possibility that he impregnated me." She turned as her brother remained silent and smirked. "Saiyans are different from humans, Kakarot. We can have sex whenever, but only twice a year do females become fertile. I guess you could say we go into heat. We don't lose our heads or anything, but the process is so very intense and always successful," she explained and he grinned.

 

"So are you..." He waved his hand vaguely and Kyuuri chuckled softly.

 

"I guess you could say I am in my pre-phase. I might be able to get pregnant, but it's not a sure thing since I am just starting," she replied and he laughed a bit uncomfortably while putting a hand behind his head.

 

"Should I worry about mood swings or weird cravings?" he asked and laughed again as she swung at him while growling. He caught her hand and pulled her close, hugging her gently. "If what happened tonight bears fruit, I will help you raise the child. He or she can grow up with their cousins," he said and Kyuuri felt more tears well up before she buried her face in his chest. She knew he understood the power behind what he'd just said as his hold tightened reassuringly around her.

 

"Thank you...Kakarot," she managed thickly and sniffled as he hummed softly in acknowledgment. They stood close together for a few minutes before finally turning and heading inside. She went to the room that they had given her and smiled at him as he turned to her before heading into his own room. She felt better now than after what had happened. She could face whatever was going to be thrown at her now and she had her brother to back her up.

 

*~*~*

 

Flying beside her brother and Gohan, Kyuuri smiled as she watched the scenery below them before they curved up and headed for Kame's Lookout. Her mind was clear that day and she knew that whatever happened, she would keep going. Just being with her brother meant that their power would grow exponentially as they trained, but it was the close bond that was finally in place that gave her comfort. Also being with Gohan, who was a very intelligent and gentle child, had brought peace to her mind. He was already starting to love her deeply as family and she him.

 

They flew up and landed delicately on the marble ground that created the Lookout's courtyard. She looked around in interest as they headed for the group that was already there. She noticed the young man with lavender hair standing near Vegeta and remembered what her brother had mentioned. 'That must be Trunks...he looks like his father, but that's it,' she thought and smirked a bit in consideration. Her eyes slid to Vegeta's, but his gaze was soft and, to her shock, filled with sorrow. She wondered what had happened for him to even be feeling such things, but then pushed the musings aside as Mr. Popo and the Namek came over.

 

"Hey...we want to use the Time Dilation Chamber, Mr. Popo...is that ok?" Goku asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at the rotund black person before them.

 

"Of course it is, Goku...but remember. Only two of you can go in at the same time," Mr. Popo replied as he glanced at all of them.

 

He focused on Goku, who then looked at Kyuuri and smirked. "Kyuuri, why don't you go in first with someone?" he suggested and she smirked back.

 

"Don't mind if I do," she replied, but then glanced over as Vegeta growled.

 

"Hold on! If you're going in, then I'm going with you since I will be the first!" he snarled at them as he took a step towards them.

 

"You wish, you asshole!" Kyuuri shot back hotly and sneered as he growled angrily. She looked over at the kid named Trunks. "You're Trunks, right?" she said and smiled as he nodded, looking a bit dazed that she was talking to him. "Well Kakarot is going to work with Gohan, so how about I work with you? You two are half and half and seem to gain a lot of power quickly...should be fun!" she suggested and winked at him.

 

Trunks blushed brightly as Yamcha, Tien, and Vegeta stared at them while Piccolo rolled his eyes. Goku chuckled softly and winked at Gohan as he looked up at his dad. "That sounds good...Trunks?" Goku said and smiled at Trunks.

 

"Um...sure yea...let's go then huh?" Trunks replied, looking flustered as he followed Kyuuri into the Chamber. His eyes seemed to become glued on her behind as it swayed seductively while she walked, her tail brushing against her butt and legs tantalizingly. But he seemed to snap out of his stare when Vegeta snarled possessively, startling the youth to look over at his father in surprise.

 

But Kyuuri just smirked over her shoulder at Vegeta before focusing on Trunks. "C'mon, Trunks...ignore the old bastard. He's just jealous," she commented lightly before going into the Chamber.

 

"I am *not jealous*!" Vegeta roared and snarled as her mocking laugh floated out before the doors closed behind Trunks. He clenched his fists before moving towards the far end of the courtyard, his aura all but writhing with his rage.

 

Goku smirked silently as he watched the display, getting a bit of satisfaction in seeing his sister holding her own against the other Saiyan. Now, they just needed time...which of course they didn't have.

 

*~*~*

 

Panting softly as she watched her opponent, Kyuuri grinned at Trunks. Trunks grinned back as he panted for air as well, the charged air between them shimmering with their power as they sized the other up. It had been six months and already they had gone beyond Super Saiyan, but Kyuuri knew it wasn't enough. From what she was sensing from her brother, Cell had become even stronger and things were rapidly getting worse. But a year hadn't passed yet.

 

With a cry, she leapt to the attack and Trunks met her with a shout and a fist to her fist. They started punching, kicking, and blocking rapidly, fighting to gain the upper hand and push themselves to their limits and beyond. Over the course of the six months they’d been in the chamber, they had grown very close. Kyuuri found in him someone she could trust implicitly and, once she had gotten past her hatred of his father, had found Trunks to be a very intelligent and kind young man. However, nothing had happened beyond their friendship, not that it couldn't have. Several times as they had fought, she had felt the desire for him, but strange things had happened to her whenever that had happened. Vegeta's face would always show up and she would break out of whatever had hold of her.

 

She grunted as Trunks landed a punch to her face and she skidded to a stop before leaping at him again with a snarl and their battle intensified. She didn't know why she was always thinking of Vegeta whenever things were getting intimate with Trunks, but there was nothing to be done for it. While she was very attracted to Trunks, it wasn't meant to be. She had a feeling she'd known that back when she and Vegeta had been together the night before she had entered the Chamber.

 

She shouted in glee as she managed to punch Trunks and then swiftly followed with a spinning kick to her partner's head, but he blocked it and grabbed her leg. She cried out in surprise just as he swung her to the ground, where she slammed in and groaned. Trunks pinned her as they gasped for air and he laughed softly. "Gotcha that time, Kyuuri," he murmured and she chuckled breathlessly as she panted.

 

"Good...your reflexes are getting better. We'll have to see how things go as we continue," she replied and reached up to cup his face when he released her hands. "I'm proud of you...now get up, you're heavy," she said and they chuckled as he got up before helping her up. She started towards the supply section, but then stopped when she noticed that Trunks wasn't following. "Trunks? Coming?" she asked as she turned to him as he stared at her intently. She felt something turn within her at his intense stare, but she wasn't sure what it was for. "Trunks?"

 

He suddenly leapt at her and powered up to Super Saiyan, which she responded to instantly even as he tackled her to the ground. He pinned her again as he gazed at her, rage and lust and confusion within his eyes as she fought against him a bit before focusing on him. "Why, Kyuuri? Don't you want me? Why do you always shove me away?" he whispered thickly and Kyuuri felt longing and desire for him flare up out of nowhere.

 

"Trunks...don't...we..." she tried to say but he snarled as he shook his head.

 

"Don't tell me you don't feel it! I have seen that desire...you want me as much as I want you! What's stopping you!" he demanded angrily and shook her wrists in frustration before pinning them again. "Is it because of my father?! What he did to you!? What is it?!" he shot at her.

 

Kyuuri couldn't answer. She didn't know what to say that would make sense. Did she long for his father as much as him? What kind of answer was that?! She already knew that most would think she was sick for wanting that, even if it was true. Within Trunks she found the version of Vegeta that she had loved deeply all those years ago: kind, caring, her equal, and an excellent fighter. But with Vegeta, she knew deep within herself that she would be his mate if he asked without his ego or pride guiding him. Could she say the same for Trunks? She didn't know and she didn't want to lead him on, but she couldn't resist him any longer. She might be strong, but the power and desire he was radiating was vibrating at the primal core of her. She moaned finally as they locked gazes and he leaned his head in and kissed her hungrily, which she returned greedily.

 

He released her wrists and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened even more while his hands traveled freely over her body. She had put on one of the old uniforms that Vegeta's company had worn, which clung to her every curve and left nothing really to the imagination and Trunks was finding that out to their pleasure. She arched under him as his hand arrived at her tail and caressed it possessively, their kiss breaking as she groaned loudly in pleasure. Slowly, as they kissed and caressed the other, their clothes fell away, but it soon didn't matter as they lay together, skin on skin and fully powered up. She didn't know what it was, but the intoxicating energy of them being Super Saiyan and having sex was almost too intense for words.

 

When he pushed his throbbing cock into her, she all but screamed in pleasure as her hands scrabbled at his back for purchase. He was about as large as his father and felt just as good to her as he began moving within her. His lips crashed onto hers as they both snarled in desire while moving together. Each thrust of their bodies pulsed with power until they were crashing together so powerfully it started to crack the building at the front of the Chamber. But it didn't last too long as, with a scream, Kyuuri arched under him in climax and soon was joined by him as he filled her up with his seed. She sobbed in pleasure as she jerked before collapsing, but Trunks wasn't done, which didn't surprise her, as he shifted her into another position and started again.

 

A couple of hours later, they collapsed to their sides and he held her close, spooning behind her possessively even as he remained deep inside of her, still pulsing from their most recent climax. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him as they lay entangled together, gasping for air in between shudders of aftermath. But she couldn't feel any remorse. This hadn't been about revenge or anything of the sort...it had been inevitable.

 

They both powered down as they lay together and she couldn't help but smile as he pressed tender kisses along her shoulder and neck. He moved within her a bit and she knew it wouldn't be long before they resumed, but for the moment she rested a hand on his thigh while a moan escaped her in pleasure. She tilted her head to the side and was promptly kissed deeply, albeit lazily. She laced her fingers in his long hair and chuckled softly before their kiss broke. "You need a haircut," she commented and he laughed softly before kissing her again. Whatever fate had in store, she knew that they would face it. Consequences be damned.

 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

 

'thoughts'

/telepathy/

 

The doors slowly opened as Trunks and Kyuuri emerged from the Chamber. Their clothes were torn and they looked like they had been through a major battle, which they had been. But the confidence and power that was all but radiating from them was impressive. Kyuuri smirked at her twin and winked. "All yours, Kakarot. Good luck," she said as they joined up with the group. She got in a flash of a thought from her brother all that had happened and grew serious. "Leave the monsters to us...just hurry it up," she said quietly and Goku nodded once before placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled down at Gohan and placed a gentle hand on his head. "Listen to your dad, ok? And you push yourself with everything in you...you're a Saiyan too. Honor that heritage and teach your dad some new moves," she said and he laughed lightly as Goku protested.

 

"Enough fooling around! Kakarot get a move on so the rest of us can use the damn room too!" Vegeta snarled as he stood next to Piccolo, who was watching just as grimly.

 

Kyuuri looked over at Vegeta and locked gazes with him and found that her hatred for him was gone. But he must have seen within her eyes, and with how Trunks brushed his fingers over hers familiarly, that things had changed and she watched as rage and despair filled his eyes before he looked away sharply. She wouldn't explain herself to him unless asked, which she knew would eventually come, but they had other things to take care of. "Let's go, Trunks...Kakarot...good luck," she said softly as she looked away and at her brother, who was watching her with sympathy. He nodded before she and Trunks powered up and left to go and stop Cell from succeeding. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

 

They stopped along the way to change and then she shifted them to where Cell was, shocking the android in his search for Android 18. They gazed at him implacably, arms crossed as he turned to them. "Well...you're an ugly bug aren't you?" she commented and he snarled at her.

 

"Would you like to squash him, my love, or shall I?" Trunks asked casually and she smirked at him.

 

"Oh let me have some fun, would you?" she asked and he smirked back at her before bowing his head.

 

"You two seem so confident...what makes you think you can defeat me?" Cell demanded gruffly as he glared at them, but then suddenly he was gasping for air and gagging as Kyuuri appeared before him, her fist deep in his gut.

 

"Oh I don't know...superior intelligence?" she asked lightly before slamming her knee into his side and sending him flying down to the ground. She suddenly powered up with a yell, becoming a Super Saiyan as the dust cleared from where Cell had landed. She watched the android through narrowed eyes, her rage and power crackling around her. "You murdered a lot of people, you monster...now you're going to pay," she declared softly before moving into action.

 

*~*~*

 

Trunks watched his lover battle the monster that was Cell with grim delight. Watching her fight was an enjoyment he hadn't gotten much of while they had trained, but it was indeed a sight for him. He glanced over suddenly as Vegeta showed up and his eyes narrowed angrily. He knew a hint of what his father had done to his lover, but not everything, though a hint was enough. "What are you doing here?" he demanded softly before glancing back as a shockwave exploded in the air and Cell went sailing into the last island that was remaining from his rampage.

 

"I've come to see if it's true that you went above Super Saiyan," Vegeta retorted gruffly and Trunks snorted in contempt, which surprised the elder Saiyan.

 

"More like you just can't keep away from *my* lover," Trunks pointed out and smirked as Vegeta snarled at him. But before Vegeta could say anything, Trunks was in his face. "I know you did something to destroy any love she held for you...don't...push me," he whispered dangerously and Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

 

"You know nothing, boy. She is mine," Vegeta shot back heatedly, but stopped as Trunks merely smirked at him before returning to his post of watching their mutual lover. But Trunks heard Vegeta say, "If only," and wondered on just how much having Kyuuri around had changed his father's life. Yes, he was jealous of the fact that Kyuuri seemed to still be in love with his father no matter what he had just said to hurt Vegeta. But he knew she also loved him. Was she going to choose between them? Or would fate decide otherwise? And what about his mom? Didn't she have a say in this?

 

He pushed aside his thoughts as he watched the battle. Cell was taking a beating from Kyuuri, who was making him suffer for every single life he had taken it seemed. He finally lost his temper and started shouting, begging even, to be given the chance to reach perfection. Trunks watched Kyuuri, worried that her Saiyan blood would rise to the occasion of having a stronger opponent, but she sneered at Cell instead, mocking him with words they couldn't hear. Cell seemed to grow enraged, but then he stopped as he stared at something nearby. Concerned, Trunks looked down and felt horror rip through him as he saw Krillin, Android 16, and Android 18 right there! "No! He sees her! Krillin! Get Android 18 out of here!" he shouted as he powered up along with his father as Cell moved swiftly.

 

But they weren't expecting for Cell to suddenly go underground and they searched frantically for the android, even shooting into the ground. But a cry of alarm caught their attention and they looked over in panic as Cell rose up from the ground and grabbed Android 18. They could only watch in dismay as she was consumed and Cell began to change. Kyuuri flew over to them as they watched in sick fascination when Cell transformed into his perfect form while light and energy filled the area. Kyuuri suddenly grabbed their hands and transmitted them to a distance away before disappearing and reappearing with Krillin and Android 16. They all watched as the column of light dissipated before vanishing. Kyuuri glanced at Vegeta and Krillin. "Take the android here and get to safety...leave this to us," she said and Trunks swallowed as he understood her point. They had to stop Cell now!

 

"You can't do this," Krillin protested as he took Android 16 and held him up.

 

"Stop us if you can, Krillin," Kyuuri retorted as her gaze shifted to Vegeta. Trunks saw the sorrow within their eyes and knew that he had been right. She did still love Vegeta...but now wasn't the time to deal with it. She turned to him and smiled before they flew off towards the island that held the now Perfect Cell. Glancing over his shoulder once, Trunks watched his father watch them go before looking ahead to their destination.

 

They stopped above the spot where Cell had transformed, feeling loathing wash over them as they gazed upon the changed android. He was tall and light green with black spots over his body. His joints had black guards and he had wings that looked like they belonged on an airplane with their shape and inflexibility. The tail that had been used to swallow down the two other androids was shortened now to just resting at his butt, looking like a rather obscene bee sting. His face had become more human looking, though his purple eyes were cold and cruel as they looked up at the two Saiyans. Trunks and Kyuuri gritted their teeth and powered up into their Super Saiyan forms as Cell smirked. “Well now...have you come to gaze upon my perfect form? So what do you think?” he asked arrogantly as he looked at one pale hand.

 

“Honestly...doesn’t look like much has changed,” Kyuuri shot back in a bored voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You...ah I see! A mole moved on your cheek! Very nice!” she added in mock appraisal. But suddenly, before either of them could blink, Cell was in front of her with his fist in her gut. She gasped and gagged as she bent forward over his fist and Trunks stared, horror-struck.

 

Cell smirked as he stared at nothing. “Your words will be the last thing that I’ll hear from you...outside of your death cry...” he murmured before slamming a fist into her back and sending her plummeting to the ground, where she made a huge crater upon impact.

 

“Kyuuri! No! You bastard!” Trunks roared in rage before he shot after Cell, who had floated down near Kyuuri’s crash site. He punched the android hard, sending him skidding just a bit before he chased after the creature that had been made from bits of them all. But it was the one punch he got in before he was hit and went sliding through some trees.

 

However, Cell didn’t follow up as Kyuuri shot out and began attacking Cell swiftly, screaming in rage as her power flared up exponentially. Cell blocked her and dodged here and there, but he almost seemed to be having a hard time keeping up. Suddenly, she kneed him hard, causing him to double over before she rammed her fists into his back and sent him crashing into the ground, much as she had just been. She started rapidly shooting energy blasts into the crater and kept it up before finally slowing down and stopping to see what damage she had managed. As the dust cleared, they both saw that the crater was empty, but had only a second to realize that when Cell was suddenly behind Kyuuri.

 

“Kyuuri! Watch out!” Trunks shouted in horror, but could only watch as Cell stabbed her through the stomach with his pale hand. “KYUURI!!”

 

Kyuuri stared ahead, mouth open in a silent scream before her eyes slowly closed as she slid off of Cell’s hand and fell to the ground. Trunks stared at her body, then closed his eyes as he trembled with rage and grief. He screamed as his power skyrocketed beyond what had been seen yet and Cell backed up a bit as Trunks tapped into his power. A few minutes later, he stood with a larger body and radiating power before he shot at Cell, slamming the android into a nearby mountain. He swiftly followed and began pummeling the android as his rage and grief gave him his strength.

 

*~*~*

 

Vegeta flew in as soon as his son had driven Cell back and landed swiftly by Kyuuri. Tenderly, he turned her over and winced as he saw the terrible wound that would be fatal if he didn’t move quickly. He glanced back up at where his son was fighting and knew he had to get his beloved to safety. Since they were close by, Kame’s Lookout was going to have to do.

 

“Kakarot...Kakarot no...stay...”

 

Kyuuri’s mumbled words got Vegeta’s attention and he knelt immediately. “I have you, Kyuuri...just hold on,” he said gently before carefully bringing her up into his arms. He looked over at where his son was fighting and smirked. “Give him hell, my son,” he said in satisfaction before rising up slowly.

 

“Vegeta...” Kyuuri whispered, but she seemed to be in a delusional state, so Vegeta ignored it, though he felt his heart warm at her saying his name so tenderly. Perhaps a year had changed things, though how he wasn’t sure. He didn’t think on it as he flew swiftly towards Kame’s Lookout, hoping that at least the Namek might be able to do something.

 

*~*~*

 

Trunks flew up to Kame’s Lookout, the shock of his defeat by Cell nearly eclipsed by his overpowering worry for Kyuuri. He had seen his father gather her up and take her to safety, so he could only hope and pray that she was ok. He landed quickly and knelt a bit as his legs wobbled weakly, the battle strain he had just put himself through washing over him rapidly.

 

“Trunks! Hey, you don’t look so good, buddy,” Tien said as he came over to Trunks’ side and helped him to stand. “You tried your best, man,” he added consolingly.

 

“Kyuuri...is she...” Trunks swallowed hard over the sudden lump in his throat when he saw Tien’s serious gaze.

 

“She’s in really bad shape. Piccolo has been healing her as best he can, but he isn't a healer. It's more that he's buying time." Tien started towards the main compound, his face grim. "Vegeta says that since she's a twin, Goku's power and strength are also stabilizing her a bit, but he didn't know how long that would last," he added thoughtfully and Trunks felt his stomach tighten at the sound of his father being involved at all. "S'weird...it's like he knows so much about that bond that Kyuuri and Goku have," Tien muttered and Trunks nodded silently in agreement. He glanced over into Tien's gaze and smiled when the older man did. "Don't worry...I'm sure your presence will help her out. I know she's been muttering in worry about you," Tien said and grinned slightly, putting Trunks a little at ease.

 

"Thanks man...I hope I can help," Trunks replied gratefully as they arrived at the room that they had hastily set Kyuuri in. He swallowed hard at the scene before him, feeling his heart break. Kyuuri was on the bed, tossing feverishly as Piccolo kept a glowing hand over her wound. Her wound looked almost angry with its violence of red, but it was the fact that it was still oozing blood slowly that concerned him. Vegeta was standing next to the bed on the other side, his eyes on her face as he scowled. 'As if he's trying to will her to live...' he thought sadly, but then firmed his own face as he was sat down. "What about a sensu bean?" he asked as he stretched a bit and had to sit on his hands so he didn't reach out to touch his lover, even though he really wanted to. He wanted to reassure her that he was safe and there.

 

"There are none at the moment and Korin isn't sure when they'll be ready. Which is really not good," Piccolo replied gruffly as he sat next to Kyuuri and fed energy into the female Saiyan.

 

"And Goku and Gohan aren't going to be out for another twelve hours...things aren't looking good," Tien added softly, but they all looked over as Vegeta snorted.

 

"She'll be strong...her connection with Kakarot is stronger than any mere wound," Vegeta retorted derisively as he finally brought his gaze up and glared at them. "And she's a Saiyan...it'll take more than that to kill her," he added quietly as his glance landed on Trunks finally.

 

But before Trunks could reply, Kyuuri suddenly arched, choking in pain as she screamed. “Kakarot no! Don’t...don’t!” she shrieked and suddenly powered up into Super Saiyan. Just as swiftly as it came on, she powered down and moaned before collapsing completely.

 

Stunned, they all stared at her before Vegeta and Piccolo suddenly cursed at the same time as they shifted closer suddenly. Vegeta slapped Piccolo’s hand away as the Namekian started to share energy with Kyuuri again. “That won’t work now, fool!” he snarled before pulling off his gloves. He placed his hands on either side of Kyuuri’s face and suddenly powered up. But instead of blasting her with energy, to their surprise he managed to control it and send it in a steady stream into Kyuuri. They watched in hope as her wound began to heal slowly before stopping.

 

Frowning in understanding, Trunks ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from his friends as he blasted out. He went down and came to a stop outside of Korin’s quarters. “Korin! Please! Are any of those beans ready!?” he cried as he landed hastily on the floor in front of the concerned cat.

 

Sighing, the old cat reached over to a plant that was nearby. “It’s not...fully matured. I don’t know if it will heal Goku’s sister or not-”

 

“I don’t care! We have to help her somehow, no matter how slim! She risked her life for our world and...and...” Trunks trailed off as he took the bean with a shaking hand. He looked up into Korin’s understanding gaze.

 

“I get it...go. Let’s hope it’s enough,” Korin said solemnly and Trunks nodded before blasting off immediately and heading to the top of Kame’s tower. He ran immediately to Kyuuri’s room and to her bed, surprising them all. He leaned in and gently pried open his lover’s mouth, careful to not disturb his father’s work. He pressed the bean in and whispered to her, telling her to chew.

 

After a couple of tense seconds, she finally bit into the bean, crushing it a bit before swallowing. Vegeta’s hands went down slowly as he and Trunks waited breathlessly for a sign of the bean working. She scrunched up her face suddenly and moaned before her eyes fluttered open. Looking down, Trunks saw that her wound had healed almost completely, bringing her away from the edge of danger. Breathing a sigh of relief, Trunks leaned his head in and rested it against hers. “Thank...god...” he whispered shakily and felt his father remove his hands.

 

“Sorry...bout that...” Kyuuri whispered barely and Trunks leaned back and grinned at her in relief. She smiled back weakly, then turned serious. “Cell...is he...”

 

“Still alive, unfortunately. None of us as we are will be able to defeat him. I tried my best...” Trunks whispered back and looked down in shame, but then looked up when she cupped his face.

 

“You did...we were just too slow. Kakarot is working Gohan hard...we’ll have to see what can be done,” she said as she started to sit herself up and winced as she cupped her stomach.

 

“Rest...you’ll need your strength,” Piccolo ordered gruffly and Kyuuri sighed and fell back to her pillows, frustration on her face. “We should go. Goku will be out soon. Trunks, stay with Kyuuri and make sure she doesn’t move until she’s healed completely...most likely when Goku comes out,” he added before turning to leave with Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin.

 

Trunks looked over at Vegeta and so did Kyuuri. “Thank you...Vegeta. I felt you...thank you,” Kyuuri whispered and Vegeta nodded stiffly before leaving the room. Trunks felt his throat tighten with several emotions that he didn’t want to name at the moment and looked away. But a gentle hand on his cheek brought his attention to his lover and he locked eyes with her. “Trunks...thank you. I’m sorry I failed,” she whispered and he blinked in surprise.

 

“Failed?! How did you fail!? Cell has become something none of us could have imagined! I failed too then if that is the case!” he protested and she smiled slightly before bringing him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned her kiss, gratified to feel her returning strength. But as they pulled back slowly while kissing lightly, he knew that something had changed. A realization had been made and a decision was before her. He didn’t know what she’d do, but he’d be there for her no matter what.

 

She laid back down and fell asleep and he stayed with her, holding her hand tightly. What the future held wasn’t certain, but for the moment they had to live for the now.

 TBC


End file.
